Uprising
by cartweelcat
Summary: Basically a brawl Hunger Games, there is a more detailed summery inside but, who is going to read this. any way,every year the Hunger Games is held. 12 districts offer up 4 tributes, 2 girls and 2 boys. forced to fight to the death, 48 walk in and only 1 walks out. the one inside is so much better! well hope you read it, first fanfic! :3 temporarily postponed
1. Chapter 1

Uprising

I do not own Nintendo or the Hunger Games.

This is my first story; I would like to hear so feedback of this. I would like you all to take into account I did this on WordPad. I will fix any errors people point out to me. This story is only lightly based on the Hunger Games; I have changed a lot like the ending, amount of tributes, the districts, and most importantly the couples. It will not really center on one person. So do not think I am just changing a few names and calling it good. This will be very different. I am only taking the story of the Hunger Games as a light out line for this story. This will be about brawl characters, not all the tributes will be. To add variety all characters will have unique personalities. And I am trying my best on this so please tell what I can fix in a nice manor.

_._

12 districts, 48 tributes, **one winner**, that was the hunger games in a nut shell. Every year 48 tributes would walk into that arena… and only one would come out. The district that one got showered with money, electricity, warm water, food, housing, and so much more! For district 12 the "crafting" district this was a time they both dreaded and hoped for, many people in 12 starved to death daily as they mad things like guns, lamps, and anything metal to be shipped to district 3 with barely any profit. Only skilled crafts men survived there, still lurching over in hunger wish for some warm food in their stomachs. 11 the "wool" district was known for the beautiful cloth is shipped out daily, well its workers dressed in rags. This was 11 chance to get awhile off, to sleep in warm beds and eat warm food. And 10 the "farming district" to eat some of the food they produce instead of shipping it all away. But for 1, 2, and 3 the "sparkling" district, "light" district, and the "selling" district it was just a fun blood sport. Training the kids to win honor for the district well other districts starve. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, and 4 lived thinking the games were unnecessary and only trying for the fame. Every year 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and the occasional 9 won. No winner had ever come from 10, 11, or 12. 100 games had passed and the 101 would soon begin.

_._

I hope I did ok, but I'm only human. Next few chapters will be about 2 tributes. Only the important ones will get a chapter. Wish me luck writing this.


	2. Chapter 2

Uprising

I do not own Nintendo or the hunger games.

Chapter two: rich and poor

_._

District 12, 6:00 a.m.…

Samus stirred in her bed, her eyes open and instinctively went to the window.

"_Not even sunrise…" _she mumbled hating having to wake up this early.

"_Shi…. The reapings _today" she got up and ate, she was glad she was skilled in her work. She knew that most people in her district would love to have food in the morning. She looked at herself in the small mirror, her sleeps were was just a white tank top and thread bare shorts. She rummaged through her closet and pulled out the same dark blue dress she wore every reaping. The sun had just come up and samus was off. The reaping was at 8:00 and it was just 6:53. She walked to a white house on the outskirts of town.

"samus." Said an old man as she walked in "my granddaughter" he said

Samus rolled her eyes "how many times have I told you I'm not your granddaughter." She said "I just work for you." She said. She had worked for him since she was seven.

"You might as well be, what are you doing here the reapings today. You don't have to work." He said. Samus had no family and neither did he. Samus pulled out a piece of bread "feeding you." Said samus

"You didn't have to." He said

"Well I did." Said samus as she handed it to him

She waved as she left; he waved and took a bite of the bread

_._

District 3, 7:30 am…

"Wake up snake." Said the maid, snake opened his eyes and shooed her off. He got dressed and opened the door walking down the stairs.

He walked through the huge living room and kitchen, nodding at ever staff member.

Until her reached the dining room "Mom, dad good morning." Said snake

"Reaping today." Said snake father

"I know, I can't wait." Said snake

"we put you in 3 times." Said his mother

"I can't wait." Said snake

He started eating

_._


	3. Chapter 3

Uprising

I do not own Nintendo or the hunger games

_._

Chapter 3: pink dress

Sheik opened her eyes and felt the familiar warmth of Kirby curled up against her. Just like every hunger games. She looked down to see a mop of pink hair and a small sweet face buried in the hair. She gently shook the small girl

"Kirby wake up!" she whispered

"Good morning sheik." Said the Kirby in her small voice Sheik smiled and hugged her

"Reaping today." Said sheik

"I know, sheik I'm scared!" she said

"Don't be, now don't talk to loud you will wake up Zelda!" she said and smiled.

She took Kirby to her closet and pulled out a pink dress and pulled it over her head. Sheik smiled, the dresss matched her hair and eyes.

"_an adorable dress for an adorable girl." _Sheik thought

"WAKE UP ZELDA!" Yelled sheik "YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!"

"WHAT THE HE…" yelled Zelda as she walked inshe stopped "did you make that for Kirby?" she asked

"Ya I did." Said sheik "Why?"

"it's beautiful, lf only she wasn't wearing to the reaping

_._

I tried to wright this well watching the hunger games… didn't work very well.


	4. Chapter 4

Uprising

I do not own Nintendo or the Hunger Games

Chapter 4: Tricks

_._

Ike opened his eyes; the slight light of his cubby woke him up. He couldn't actually sit up but he tried. His cubby was about 2 feet tall and the floor was made of dirt. Ike smiled as he eyed the little white flowers he had picked earlier.

Later

Ike walked up to the overseer

"Um… sir." Asked Ike and shook his head, all the little white flower petals feel out.

"Oh I see, go get an apple… what did you say your name was?" said the overseer

"Ike, sir" said Ike

"Did I say 1 apple I mean 3" he said

"Thank you sir." Said Ike

As Ike walked to apple trees he thought to himself

"Faking a sickness, best way to get more food on the reaping" He thought

Ike knew the only reason he was getting 3 apples was because Lyn liked him, she was the owners granddaughter. Ike knew the overseer would look at him in 30 seconds. Ike ran up the tree grabbed the biggest apple and jumped out of the tree and rolled as he hit the ground. By the time the overseer looked at him he was grabbing a small apple.

"Ike!" yelled Lyn "Is that apple for me?" she asked

"Ya sure.." said ike handing her the small apple and taking a bit out of the big one.

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat breakfast with me and my family." she asked sweetly and flutter her eyelashes.

At breakfast Ike grabbed meat and was about to put it in his mouth.

"Don't you want a vegetable?" Lyn

Ike looked at Lyn like she was stupid.

"Lyn, I didn't claw my way up the food chain to eat vegetables live a cow." Said ike and took a bit.

"Oh, ike you're so funny." Giggled Lyn. "I hope I get chosen for the hunger games."

"That's a stupid idea." Said Ike "no offence but you wouldn't survive a day in there.

"Ya I would." She said

"It's about time I go" said Ike. "Got to go take a bath and stuff."


	5. Chapter 5

Uprising

I do not own Nintendo

_._

Chapter 4: The reaping part one

District 12

"Mary Smith" announced the peace keeper

Everyone in the audience went quiet; it was only broken by a whisper… "Who didn't take her out?"

"Um… she passed on a week ago." Said a voice from somewhere in the crowd

"Well there's only one other girl in here…. Samus A..." she started

Samus walked up on the stage.

"Oh… she knows it's her all ready." She said

"Well, I am the only Samus in 12 so…" said Samus

Samus just stood there frozen as person after person was called.

"Well then, I guess we will only have one tribute this year. Everyone give a round of applause for samus, this year's tribute." She announced

Instead of clapping everyone made a fist and put it over there heart. Samus did the same thing.

"Well then…" said the peace keeper.

_._

District 11

"Hurry up Kirby." Said Sheik as she tried to drag Kirby along the cobble stone path.

"NO, I don't want to go!" she yelled.

"You have to. It's not like any of us will get picked." Said Sheik

"OK." She said

Sheik picked up Kirby and started walking.

AT THE REAPING

Kirby held tight to sheik's leg.

"Kirby Preston" announced the peace keeper.

Kirby's face filled with fear, so Sheik did the only thing she could.

She raised her hand.

"Yes?" asked the peace keeper

"I volunteer!" she said

"OK, for the first time in any district, we have a volunteer!" she said happily

Sheik got down on one knee.

"Kirby listen to me, stay with Zelda…" she started

"And Zelda Preston! Get up here." Said the peace keeper

"_Crap!_" she whispered

"Can I have a moment to say good bye?" she asked

"Yes." She said

Sheik picked up Kirby and started walking.

She knew where she was going…

Flash Back

_Sheik was 10 years old; she already had a job dying fabric. But every time she dyed anything red she got out of breath and dizzy. She was allergic to the red dye._

_She walked down the path back home stumbling and coughing when Mr. Heart saw her. Now Mr. heart and his wife couldn't have children. Know here was a little girl stumbling down the path right in front of his house, stumbling and wheezing_

"_Hey." He stopped the girl "what's your problem?" he asked_

"_It nothing." Said Sheik quietly_

"_I don't want you to faint how about you come inside sit down." He said _

"_I'm fine." She said_

"_It's nothing, come on." He said_

_Sheik fallowed slowly._

_They sat down on the sofa._

_"So.. whats with all the coughing?" he asked_

_"It.. it happens when i dye some thing red." she said_

_The old man giggled,and Sheik moved away nervously._

_"I'll be right back." he said and held up one finger._

_"Ok" she said._

_as the old man walked away she brought her knees up to her chest. she heard mumbling in one of the rooms._

_she was about to leave when the old man opened the door_

_"Hope i didn't take to long." he said_

_"Not at all." said sheik_

_he held out a white cloth._

_"This will protect you from breathing in all the dye... that's whats making you sick, I know my brother was allergic to green." he said_

_this made Sheik giggle. she got up and took the cloth._

_"I... should go." she said and took a slow step back._

_"But i told my wife to make you dinner." he said "Mac and cheese with juice and a bowl of fruit."_

_"For me... or for all of us?" she asked_

_"Just you." he said and smiled._

end flash back

she opened the to Mr. heart's house.

"Why, hello Sheik." he said

"Take Kirby, no time to explain. me and zelda are in the games. Just don't let her starve! I'll try to win, get a good partner. Win, ok. I have to go... I know you always wanted a kid, and i couldn't fill that roll ... but Kirby might have to." said Sheik handing Kirby over. then running away.

_._

Well i tried to give sheik a back story but... i'm not sure. I know how this story will go, Snake and Samus will team up Sheik and Ike will team up too. and English is my first language, am i that bad? I typed this at 4 in the morning. but i am writing a new story, 100 one shots so if you like a pairing go read that and leave a review of you favorite pairing. and i might put pairings in this, but if you don't want me to tell me.


End file.
